


Safe and Sound

by Lytchu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mentioned but not in detail, Multi, Nightmares, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytchu/pseuds/Lytchu
Summary: "You and I, we'll be safe and sound."-"I jus' had a nightmare. Nothin' you need to worry your petty little head off about.""I would say you have the petty head,” you shrugged with one shoulder, “and if I was anyone else I probably would’ve obeyed your command. But I’m not.”
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :DD
> 
> Inspired by Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, so if you listen to music while reading, I recommend. If not by Taylor Swift, then any cover will do, I listened to so many while writing XD

_"You and I, we'll be safe and sound."_

-

_“Absolutely,” you nodded._

_The faceless man across the counter scrunched up his eyebrows in thought, before hardening his eyes in determination. He leaned across the polished wood. “Then can you find it?”_

_You opened your mouth to utter a response, but before any noise could be extracted, your throat seized up and your heart leapt up in alarm._

You’re jolted awake by a sharp tug at your arm, shooting up into a sitting position even as your eyes remained glued shut.

There was a quiet whisper of your name, sharp and distinct, but the fogginess of your brain couldn’t comprehend who it was. So you just grunted in response, mind already traveling back to your dreamscape, back to that, that place, with that, that man. What did he look like again? Ah well, you supposed that wasn’t important.

Another hiss of your name, and you felt yourself slumping off to the side, the tight grip on your arm the only thing keeping you upright.

What did you need to do again? Ah yes, you needed to find something. Now what was it that you needed to find?

A cry of your name, this time louder.

That man mentioned it before, during the middle of your exchange in that, that place. You were slipping again, the picture unfurling itself in your mind’s eye as you slowly sank back down into the depths of your dream. Now to find what that man was requesting.

Another shout, this time directly into your ear.

You winced, but no, no that wasn’t what the man was looking for. He was looking for, for-you could almost see him again now, his face materializing until, until-!

It was ripped away from you completely, courtesy of another sharp tug at your arm.

You peeled your eyes open just a tad, squinting at the white haired intruder as he grinned in glee at having seen you finally awaken. You, however, were crying on the inside.

“Great you’re awake!”

You heard him laugh cheekily, his grip loosening but still attached to your bicep. You blinked several times, letting resignation seep in until you were sighing. You brought your free hand up to rub at your eyes, digging into the inner corners until you could fully open them.

Mammon called out your name again. “Hey, are you ignorin’ me?”

You shook your head and stared at him exasperatedly, eyes still adjusting. “What do you want Mammon?”

He only grinned. “I’m bored. Entertain me! Play with me, or read to me, whatever ya want!”

A pause.

“No,” you deadpanned, wrapping the blanket back around you as you lied back down, turning away from him and shutting your eyes in the process.

Petulant whines met your ears, and the tight grip on your arm was back, this time coupled with incessant rocking. You couldn’t keep your eyes shut even if you tried.

“Come on! You should be grateful to even be visited by me this early in the mornin’! Most demons would be honored ya know?! Are ya even listenin’? Hey, hey, he-”

“Why don’t you just play games or go on social media? You’ve got a D.D.D. for a reason,” you interrupted, considering pulling the pillow over your ears to muffle out the noise.

“But that ain’t gonna work! I need interaction, ya hear me?”

His whines only grew in volume, and his rocking only increased in force, until you were forced to sit up in an attempt to make him stop, before your brain would rattle out of your ears.

You stared blankly at him, but he only met your indignation with a delighted grin. Insufferable. You sighed, “What do you need Mammon?”

“Did ya even hear me earlier? Entertainment, entertainment! Anythin’ ya want, just as long as you stay up with me or until I get tired enough to fall back asleep.”

You ran a hand down your face, meeting his eyes with a blank stare. He only blinked back, a smile plastered onto his face. You reached down to throw the blanket off the lower half of your body. Goodbye sweet salvation.

“You really are a piece of work,” you grumbled as you reached around him to grab your D.D.D., where it was charging on your bedside table. You tugged it free and turned it on, trying to process the time.

“Hey don’ ignore me! Come on, please I’m beggin’ ya here! You should be grateful for that too! I never beg! Co-!”

You threw your pillow at him in an attempt to silence him, but to no avail as the cries just kept coming, even as you kept the bag of fluff against his face. You sighed and went back to doing mental calculations in your head as you stared down at the time.

“Mammon,” you started, and he finally quieted down, “we only have about three and a half hours before we need to get up for breakfast. And I need all the energy I can get in order to pay attention to another day of classes. Now please tell me what you need, what you _really_ need.”

You gingerly removed the pillow from his face, taking care to make sure he hadn't suffocated even the slightest bit underneath it. He only scowled at you.

“I already told ya I’m bored!”

You blinked lazily at him.

“Okay fine maybe that ain’t the reason, but you still gotta keep me company!”

You inhaled deeply, before exhaling and nudging him off the bed inch by inch. He only let out a squawk of protest.

“Ya can’t kick me out now! You’re already awake!”

“I’m not kicking you out,” you replied, “I need to stretch, I have sixty-eight year old back pain. Not come on, up you get.”

With one last final nudge, he’s up and off the bed, and you follow right after, stretching your muscles to loosen them up as soon as your feet hit the floor.

“That’s kinda young, ain’t it?”

“Human years, Mammon. Human years.” With one last bend of your back, you let out a little sigh of satisfaction.

“You humans are so fragile,” Mammon griped, crossing his arms to pout at the floor. “I’m surprised you even survived this long without me.”

“You know, I’m kinda surprised I survived this long in general,” you quipped with a quirk of your lip. You sat cross-legged back down onto the bed, throwing your D.D.D. in between your legs before patting the space in front of you, gesturing for him to sit. “So?”

“Aren’t you the one supposed to be makin’ up ideas? Aren’t you gonna entertain me?” The bed dipped under his weight as he moved to mirror your position.

“Actually, seeing as you’re the one who woke me up at whatever-time-it-is-now o’ clock, I think it should be you shooting off ideas.”

“Well,” he brought his hand up to his chin to tap on it in thought, before his eyes brightened in excitement. “How about we talk? You got anything?”

You pursed your lips as you leaned back onto your arms, rifling through your brain to find any subjects worthy of a conversation this early in the morning, before drawing up a blank. Your mind didn’t seem too keen on doing anything that wasn’t related to dreaming. “I got nothing.”

“You’re terrible,” he grumbled.

You met his complaint with a slight chuckle, “Well then how about you talk?”

“I don’t have anything interesting to say,” he frowned, before perking back up. “Then how about you sing? Like a lullaby and such. They’re supposed to help people sleep right?”

You winced, dreading the thought of having to exert any type of vocal work. You would be more willing if your voice was warmed up (maybe), but definitely not now, when you were still borderline drowsy from sleep. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Come on, don’t make me beg again. I’m above groveling you know! I’m even above begging! You should be grateful I’m even admittin’ as much,” he groused.

You scrunched up your eyebrows in refusal, gently shaking your head.

“One lullaby! Just one!”

“Well if you’re so adamant about it, why don’t you sing?”

“I’ll have you know I’m great at singing! I just uh,” he trailed off, distinctly avoiding your eyes, “ahh, wanted to hear you, right now.”

You felt the teasing lift your lips at his embarrassed mumbling, his cheeks coloring a splotchy red.

“I can sing, but I can also not sing, and that’ll all be completely my choice. And my choice is, to not subject you to listen to my vocal cords right now, who are currently in the process of conspiring against me.” You smirked at his pout, shrugging nonchalantly in the process.

“That ain’t fair at all,” he sulked, his shoulders all but sagging into himself.

“Why do you want me to sing anyways? I thought you wanted entertainment.” You brought up your D.D.D. from where it was stowed away between your legs, looking down at it as you opened up Devilgram. “If it’s entertainment you want, then can’t you look at people’s profiles? What about those-”

“They’re not gonna help at all!” He interrupted, protesting at the top of his lungs. You could feel the bed trembling with how much he was shaking his head in opposition.

You blinked owlishly at him, before sighing and shutting off your D.D.D. “Then, again. why don’t you sing?”

“I don’t know any lullabies, which is why I’m asking you right now,” he frowned. “Aren’t ya always pityin’ me? I could use some of that pity right about now.”

The frown that pulled at your lips rivaled his in displeasure, not quite sure how you wanted to reply. “Mammon, what happened?”

He scowled, crossing his arms and turning away from you, muttering something too quiet and incoherent for you to hear.

“What?”

He gripped his arms tighter and shut his eyes, answering this time with a borderline yell, “I said, it’s none ‘a ya business!”

“Okay okay,” you replied as you held your hands up in surrender, trying to placate him. You hoped none of the others had been woken up. “Then I won’t ask again.”

He let his eyes fall open, but his gaze still stayed glued to the ground. His solemn expression seemed permanently painted over his face, and your heart clenched at the sight. “You wouldn’t have cared anyway,” he muttered after a long while.

“Incorrect,” you refuted instantly. “Why would you think that?”

“Because no one else - ah whatever!” He ground his teeth together in frustration.

You waited. You figured whatever was bothering him would make itself known to you whenever he felt comfortable, and when that happened, you promised yourself that you would act as normal as possible, as to not drive him away.

After several long bouts of silence, you saw him slowly unfold his arms, lowering them until his hands were absentmindedly picking at one leg of his pants. He still wasn’t looking at you. "I jus' had a nightmare. Nothin' you need to worry your petty little head off about."

"I would say you have the petty head,” you shrugged with one shoulder, “and if I was anyone else I probably would’ve obeyed your command. But I’m not.”

His eyes lifted up tentatively to meet yours, and you gave him a reassuring smile.

“I care,” you said softly. At that, a sheen enveloped his eyes, and he was forced to look down, blinking rapidly before bringing a hand up to palm at his eyes.

“For the record! I ain’t cryin’! Something just got into my eyes,” he cried petulantly, even as his trembling voice gave him away. But out of consideration, you ignored it, keeping your eyes trained on the top of his head.

“Of course,” you chuckled, sincerity washing over your words, “The Great Mammon doesn’t cry after all.”

“Exactly! I’m glad that lousy brain of yours is finally recognizin’ it!” He sniffled, and you decided to nod along, knowing full well you would be going back to using it ironically at breakfast. But he needed this right now.

Once his eyes were successfully dry, and his nose only slightly stuffed, you leaned forward. “I don’t think I have it within me to sing for you right now, but let’s do something else.”

“What’re we doing’,” he asked, curiosity seeping into his eyes.

You grinned, leaning forward to jab your pointer finger into his shoulder. “See, you-,” you leaned back to point your thumb back at your chest, “-and I? We’re gonna build a castle.”

“A castle,” he deadpanned. “Now I _know_ you’re delusional. Hate to break it to you, but this room ain’t big enough for a castle. You ain’t even got the materials for one! I would know.”

“How would you know?” You furrowed his brows, watching as he stiffened and darted his eyes away.

“It’s not like I snoop through your things lookin’ for grimm okay?! Absolutely not! Not your closet, not under your bed, not through-!”

“You know what, I don’t wanna know.” Shaking your head, you refused to let this revelation bring down the atmosphere. You’ll deal with it later. “Point is, we’re gonna build a castle. And we’re gonna rule to our hearts’ content, and it’s all gonna be within our minds. Think about it, a castle, and it will look like however we want it to.”

Mammon didn’t look convinced. “You don’t even got any gold or treasure! How’re you gonna rule a kingdom with no treasure? A king needs his gold. I need my gold, or I ain’t rulin’ anything.”

“Not all castles need to be built and filled with corporeal materials Mammon. I meant this to be metaphysical.”

“Corpo-what? Meta-what? You’ve been hanging around Satan too much, or Lucifer for that matter,” he replied, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

“Besides,” you smiled, ignoring his previous statement, “I have all the gold I could ever want, right here.”

His head perked up, his eyes shimmering with confusion and underlying greed. You could practically see his hand twitching in his lap, desperate to get his hands onto anything resembling money. “Wh-where?”

Your smile widened into a grin. “Well, you’re in here, aren’t you?”

Just as quickly as the fire started in his eyes, it was doused, and only confusion remained. You waited a few more beats, waiting for him to register your words.

“I don’t-,” he trailed off, before his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. You tried to keep the smug look off your face as he straightened his back, crossing his arms and leaning back as his face erupted in a firework of deep red. “Wh-what are y-you even sa-aying?! I don’t even come close to resembling gold! Sure I’m handsome and good-looking and the Avatar of Greed, b-but I-!”

“Point is!” You interjected loudly with a grin, watching as he slowly unwound his arms to gaze shyly back at you. “Our castle’s gonna protect us. Us, and our frightened kingdom from all the worst evils. You and I, we’ll be safe and sound.”

He furrowed his brows, before ducking his head to look back down again, dragging your grin off with it. You contemplated reaching out to him, but held back as his hands fisted roughly at his pant cuffs, his shoulders tensing. You figured it would be best to wait again, until he was ready.

The silence dragged on, stretching the seconds thin until you couldn’t bear it anymore. You lifted your hand, reaching forward to touch his head. Before your hand could make contact however, he uttered out a single question.

“You promise?”

His voice washed over the silence like the sea sweeping over the shore on an ambient day, small and gentle, yet bearing the weight of something only he knew, something you couldn’t understand. Your palm landed on his head, gently cradling the side of his head. You weaved your fingers into his hair as you leaned forward to close the distance, burying your nose into his translucent locks.

Your eyes slid shut as you mumbled into his hair, soft enough to keep the peace, but loud enough that he could hear. “I promise. Safe and sound. No one can hurt you now.”

You felt the tension rolling off of him in waves, leaving only behind the relief and tranquility. You let him stay where he was, keeping your protective position over him as your breaths came in and out in long and soft sighs. It was peaceful, comforting in a way that brought a small smile to your face. You almost fell asleep like this, until you felt his body slumping forward inch by inch, forcing you to turn and deposit him beside you before he could fall and crush you. You frowned down at him, finding him to be fast asleep, breathing even and subdued.

You sighed, running a hand down your face in an attempt to wipe off your fond smile. “At least don’t take up the entire bed. Where am I supposed to sleep now, huh?”

He didn’t respond, just as you expected, so you slid off the bed as gently as you could, as to not jostle him. Placing your abandoned D.D.D. onto your bedside table, you moved back to pull the blanket over his slumbering body. Once he was properly tucked in, you sat down on the floor with your back against the bed, using your uniform jacket as a cushion.

You twisted around to catch sight of Mammon’s slumbering face one last time, before stealing the unused pillow off the bed and turning back around, hugging it in your lap as you tipped your head back until it hit the mattress. You yawned, bringing up a hand to rub at your teary eyes before sliding them shut. This was quite possibly the worst possible position to sleep in. Your back and neck would absolutely be compromised tomorrow, but you supposed that it would just have to do. You would probably fall over anyways, if gravity had anything to say about it.

With one last heavy exhale, you willed yourself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently joined a discord server, and although I don't talk much in it, it's nice knowing others are there as well. I apologize if the characterization is a little off, I'm still trying to learn his character. It doesn't help that I'm not that far into the story either XDD I also apologize for any mishaps in the grammar. 
> 
> Welp, thank you for reading!! Have a nice day :DD


End file.
